Shikama Dōji
Shikama Dōji 「四鎌童子, Four-Scythe Child」 is a manifestation-type demon who formed a contract with Shinoa Hīragi, and became her Cursed Gear. Appearance Shikama Dōji manifests as a dark smokey amorphous creature with a wide "mouth," jagged fangs, and a pair of jagged horns that curve back behind his head. This "mouth" contains an eye-like glowing orb. In the Light Novels, Shikama Dōji is described as a slim androgenous person with horns, and she appears to be around twenty-five or twenty-six years old. Shinoa herself can't tell if Shikama Dōji is a male or female. Personality Appears to be very quiet and only shares her emotions with Shinoa. According to Shinoa, they talk within her heart. Shinoa calls her "Shi." History Like most other demons, Shikama Dōji does not remember a lot about her past. She says that before she became a demon, someone with a Japanese name brought her to Japan. Story: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Shikama Dōji is a demon present in Shinoa Hiragi's body at birth as the result of some experimentation using Tenri Hīragi's sperm to impregnate a demon-possessed woman. As Shinoa grows older, Shikama Dōji's influence grows stronger. Although the exact date is unclear, Mahiru finds a way to extract Shikama Dōji from Shinoa when Shinoa is seven years old or younger. Shinoa completely forgets about Shikama Doji until they reunite. In the meantime on December 10th, 2012, Mahiru possesses two demons in her body: Asuramaru and Shikama Dōji. In ''Catastrophe'' Book 6, Chapter 4, Mahiru throws Asuramaru down before Guren and instructs him to give Shikama Dōji to Shinoa. On December 23rd, Guren gives Shikama Dōji to Shinoa, and Shinoa loses consciousness. In Book 7, Shikama Doji reunites with her of her own will because they were together from birth. With a Shikama Doji, Shinoa will be able to survive the Apocalypse. Since Shinoa can completely close off her heart from the demon far better than Mahiru ever could, Shikama Doji tells her she is the perfect result of the experiment she was born from and may contact any number of demons without fear of losing control. She says Shinoa currently has little desire, but she will meet someone who will make her feel it once she turns sixteen. Shinoa wakes up after ten hours of sleep and manifests Shikama Doji to protect Norito Goshi from their assailants. Story: Vampire Reign She has been working as Shinoa's demon weapon. Little is known about her. Forms and Abilities * Demon's Thrall: She may enter the dreams of her host and use her memories to torment her in a battle of wills to possess her body. Shikama Dōji has yet to be shown using this ability. * Basic Form: It takes the form of a scythe with a glowing green blade. Shinoa can call out the demon to attack an enemy. A manifestation-type demon weapon strongest at mid-range. * Miniature Form: A pen-length black rod that is more convenient to carry. * Perception: Shikami Dōji can detect anything that comes within the radius of her scythe. Quotes * "..."--''Shikama Doji, Multiple Chapters'' Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Cursed Category:Manifestation-type Demons Category:Cursed Gear Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Vampire Extermination Unit Category:Male Characters Category:Weapons